Why,'
by CottonCandyGal
Summary: Dedicated to the tragedy in Boston. Pray for their healing. Explosions were sounded, windows were shattered like paper. But she ran looking for them.
1. The Bombing

**This story is dedicated to the tragedy that happened in Boston today. Pray for those who are in pain or a family member has died. Let's take a moment in silence.**

** Thank you. Pray tonight even if you don't usually tonight just pray. Say sorry for your sins and pray for those who are in trouble or were at the marathon and witnessed the terror attack.  
God bless you. R&R. Thank you.**

Ally cheered along with the rest of the audience when the first explosion hit. People screamed and fell as the runners were knocked off their feet. Bricks exploded, sirens went off, and people screamed in horror at was talking place. Fires were licking the ground and objects flew toward Ally. Windows shattered causing glass to shoot shards at Ally cutting her skin and dying the ground around her.

Another bomb went off and she ran away from the scene-taking place before her. Tears blurred her vision and mixed colors and she sprinted away from the marathon that was supposed to be an exciting day with her best friends. Ally looked vainly for Austin, Trish, and Dez but it was a lost cause.

Dust was bellowing up from the ground causing her to choke and kneel over. The jagged noise knocked Ally off of her feet and she fell to the pavement, coughing. Ally shrieked in fear as she saw the ground shake from the after mass of the bomb. Sirens from police and fire trucks were heard coming closer.

A long gash was imprinted on Ally's arm as she clutched it delicately and ran. Debris were scattered around her as she stumbled around. She screamed as she tripped over a large block of cement. Terror shot through her as she felt the force of explosion wash over her like a waterfall of pity.

"Austin! Trish! Dez!" She screeched but her voice was lost over the noise of people trying to get past her. Ally saw someone familiar lying on the ground blood seeping out of a wound on his shoulder that looked fetal. She ran to Austin and saw his eyes fluttering like a flag in the wind.

"Ally?" He asked Ally in wonder his eyes starting to glaze. He was dying.

"Austin! No! Don't leave me!" She cried letting out her tears she had been holding in. Medics had started to come towards them as Ally stood up holding Austin's pale and lifeless hand. They grabbed Austin and got a wheel chair and wheeled him out to a fire red truck with doctors running out of the truck to others who were in more peril.

"Austin," She whispered as he breathed his last, eyes glazing slowly. Tears poured out as people screamed in tragedy from the lost limbs their family members. Ally stood up and it was almost like a finger had been pressed to the mouths of everyone in the city. A hush fell and Ally felt prickles of pain shoot to her heart.

"Why?" She whispered

** God Bless you. Please R&R and pray for those who are troubled in this time of healing.**


	2. Hey Guys

** Hey guys I just posted this story and was wondering should I keep it up? I'm not sure. I worked hard on it and I've gotten amazing reviews. **

**I also have been getting some harsh things, I have feelings. I want to know if you think I should keep it up. I wasn't trying to be mean but it was a tragic thing and I had family there. I don't know of there okay or not.**

**Please review and tell me if I should keep it up.**

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter. ) : Thanks anyways! ( :**


	3. The Funeral

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this yet guys I **_**really**_** appreciated the comments and they were very supportive but some people were a little mean and told me to delete this. I'm only a pre-teen and while I accept that not everybody will like this story, don't tell me I should delete it. I rated this T and you don't have to read it.**

** Thank you sooo much guys (and gals) who reviewed! I love that you guys took the time to write a review.**

** Thank you so much: LoveShipper, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Astrawberry11, GrayNotes14, queenc1, DoodleDooo, Starvista, R5Forever, and Graham (Thanks!)! You guys are the reason I keep writing! On to the story!**

The funeral was long and dreary. Rain drizzled occasionally but mostly the sun shone down on the graveyard as if saying goodbye to Austin like everyone else was. Grey clouds suddenly cloaked the sky and cut off any light from sun that warmed her.

Ally looked around at the faces that stared at Austin's stiff body were blank and others were puffy from crying. Ally's was no better than anyone else's. She looked up to the gray clouds and tried telling herself that he was in a better place but she couldn't help crying. Ally looked down to his coffin and immediately wished she didn't. His face was stone white and her hands were folded like he was dreaming

Dread filled Ally's stomach as reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She knelt to the grassy field and began tearing at the grass. Everything to Ally felt like a terrible nightmare and that she was going to wake up any minute to Austin shaking her at the counter in Sonic Boom.

It wasn't fair that Austin had to die. Why did God let it happen? Ally wondered to herself. It hurt to let him go. The rest of the funeral was a blur to her but she remembered a Mass service. Ally's palms were sweaty. She looked at a crumpled note that she held in her hands. When the preacher told her that she could come up and talk about him she stood from her white plastic chair that had been set up for her and strode to the podium.

** "**Austin Moon," Ally started. "Was not only _my_ best friend but also one to all. He was the best singer and helped me get over my stage fright. It wasn't fair that he had to die but we all have our time and right now he's looking over us.

" If he saw us crying he would be ashamed of us. He hated when people cried even if he didn't know them. Let's honor his memory by remembering what a great person he was." She concluded. Ally stepped down and returned to her chair.

Ally tried remembering what she wrote about Austin but as they buried his body she felt as if her heart had been shattered and smashed into pieces. How could someone be this cruel and live with this guilt but she knew no one would ever be able to answer that question.

A few hours later everyone was leaving and Ally's mom, Penny, called to her that they were leaving. Ally shouted back that she was going to be back in a moment. Ally looked around to make sure no one saw her.

She pulled out a delicate white rose from her sleeve on her lacy, black dress. Then Ally knelt down to the gravestone and placed the flower on the slab of concrete. Then she whispered something.

"Goodbye Austin," Then she stood up and began to walk away when she heard a voice that made her smile for the first time that day.

"I'll wait for you," Austin murmured his voice blended with the wind.

**How was it? I personally think it was rushed but R&R anyway! Sorry it took so long to write but I'm done! Thanks for reading and may God watch over you ( :**


End file.
